Angel of Darkness
by whitewolf022
Summary: this story is kind of switching between the anime and the late manga of DNAngel. DarkXOC, DaisukeXRiku


**A**ngel of **D**arkness 9/07'

* * *

I sighed, hoisting my bag's strap over my shoulder. "Smell ya later, Kura," my older brother Koga ruffled my bangs playfully as he passed by to get his shoes on. "Yeah, yeah; whatever." I grumbled, walking to get my red trainers on. A small meow sounded before I looked to find my grey cat rubbing along my legs. "I'll be home later, alright? Justtake care of the house for me, Akumu." I stroked the grey tabby's smooth fur along her spine. She purred. I smiled, following my brother out the door...

* * *

"Ow, watch it!" I exclaimed as I fell back, my book and binder flying from my hands. "Oh I'm sorry!" A familiar voice declared; I looked upinto a pair of big red eyes. "I really didn't mean to run into you like that, Kura." The boy apologized over and over. "It's alright, Daisuke.You didn't see me coming," I scooped up my books from the floor. "OK; I honestly didn't mean to hit you, though," he mumbled. I laughed. "C'mon; we'll be late," I smirked, walking with my friend.Daisuke and I knew each other for about two months now. I ran into himafter school once during one of Phantom Thief Dark's escapades and here we are. He was a pretty nice friend; even if he did have his naturalclumsiness. Sometimes I wondered if it was hereditary or naturally learned; hell if I knew! He had a crush on Risa Harada before but sherejected him; talk about hard love. I wanted to pummel her for hurtinghis feelings; hell, he was my friend. If I didn't stick up for him, who would?! So now we were friends and nothing would keep that away...

* * *

Kicking the dirt, I sipped the last of my water before climbing into thetree. "Hey; you up there, Kura?" A voice declared from below. "Yeah;I'm here, Riku!" I hollered. "Get down, idiot," she shot back. "Fine," Ileapt down, landing on my feet. "Just when I was getting comfortable,"I sighed, placing my hands in my pockets. "Remember we've gotta stayafter school today." Riku reminded me over and over like a naggingmother. "For the shonen-ai play?" I teased. At this she flushed. "Not myfault Daisuke is playing Freedert," she defended him. I couldn't help butgrin. It'd been months before Daisuke and Riku were going out. They made a cute couple, I think. Daisuke with his clumsiness and sweet nature; Riku with her fierceness and stubborn attitude. Match made inheaven! I smiled slightly. "What're you thinking about?" She growled."Nothing, nothing at all, R." I replied honestly. Riku rolled her eyes; we walked back to the auditorium...

* * *

I sweatdropped; _Hiwatari makes a sucky Dark,_ I thought disappointedlyas we watched the boys act out 'Ice and Snow'...

* * *

"Not like tonight was gonna be easy on me," I mumbled as the air bit atmy face. Wind billowing to give my wings life, I tore through the night,scouting for that complete moron. Dark. Finally seeing a black featherflying in the winds, I sped up. A soft shout was heard. "Ah shit. Damnit;I'm gonna ring his neck," I growled to myself, flapping my wings...

* * *

"DARK!" I shouted, unsheathing the long dagger I held at my side andrushing over to him, shielding the Phantom thief. "Sugiyaki; what in...?""Long story short; I'll kick your ass after this." I growled, glaring overmy shoulder at his purple eyes. Dark smirked; "Move it!" He shoved measide, deflecting the blonde angel's blow. "Who is that?" I demanded ashe bounded back to my side. "Krad. My other half." Dark answered grimly. "Moreover the homicidal version, y'mean." I interpreted; henodded, withdrawing a black feather...

* * *

Getting to my knees, I looked past the curtain of my ebony hair to seea sword edge pointed at me. "Finish me off; I don't give a damn." Isneered, feeling my busted lip bleed. "If you insist..." He lowered theblade; I glared angrily. "Save it for another day, kaito." Krad mused,dropping his sword and fleeing. "Bastard..." I managed to sit up. "Ow."I remembered the bruise swelling on my arm and gripped it, trying toease the pain. "You look like hell." I looked up to see his face. I smirked, standing. "You're not so far from it yourself, kaito no kuro."I mused, calling him by the name I'd given him after I'd first seen himin person. Dark smirked, his face looking serious as he now took mywounds seriously. "How'd your lip bust?" He asked, taking notice ofmy mouth. "Krad punched me." I growled, spitting out my blood."C'mon." He took my hand with a relented sigh; I blushed. "Wherethe hell are we going?!" I demanded as he dragged me into the air."To get you fixed," he answered. I blushed again. _Dark was being...considerate? Since when did hell freeze over?_

* * *

"I still don't see how you went to all that trouble for me," I musedas he walked me home. "I figured your wounds would only worsen ifthey were left open," Dai replied calmly. I smiled, liking him more thanDark. "Y'know, you're a good friend, Daisuke. Even if your other half isa dick." I praised. "Well, I try to be," Daisuke blushed; I giggled, imagining Dark seething up a storm. He smiled...

* * *

"What? No way!" I shouted. "I know; she's crazy sometimes," Riku agreed. "How the hell can she think that? Dark wouldn't fall for anobsessed, persistently-stalking-annoying fangirl like her! Not in amillion years!" I ranted. "Huh? Are you actually getting jealous of Risa,Kura?" Riku asked curiously; I flushed. "No!" Why would I? "No way, Riku. She can have Dark for all I care; who'd want that inconsiderate,no-good, lazy-smart-ass, conniving, idiot, moron, obnoxiously brainedphantom thief?!" I barked. "Not me," she growled. I smiled, glad thatat least someone was on my side...

* * *

"Phantom Dark!" Risa's voice declared. _I'm on it! _I tore through the trees, flapping my wings with gusto. No way I was gonna let her get tohim first...! He looked up as I dove right for him. "Kura; what the hell're you...?""Get down, fool!" I shoved him into the ground. Dark winced. "What'reyou doing?" He hissed as Risa passed by. "Saving your butt. Which I'llgladly kick later." I vowed, pinning him down. He looked at the state wewere in, heat rising in his cheeks. "Dark!" Risa called again, her voicegetting closer to where we were. "Shit." I cursed. _I'm gonna kill myselffor this later_, I thought grudgingly, bowing to meet his purple eyes. "Kura...? What're you do...?" I didn't give him time to finish; I kissedhim firmly. Dark tried pushing me off, but I held on, kissing him fiercely.He finally got the hint; he held me, kissing me back. I faked a moan,feeling his hands run to my waist. "Dark...!" Risa declared near us. Ilooked up, glancing to see him smirking like he'd won the lottery...

* * *

"Dark... why?" She asked desperately. "Sorry, Risa. I found a new love."He pulled me to my feet; I was thrown into his shirt instantly, his armscaging me in. I blushed, wrapping my arms around his neck instinctively,bowing my wings. "C'mon," he summoned With, flapping away with mein tow...

* * *

"Nice save." I sighed. "You're one to talk. Why'd you stalk me in the first place? Or was that kiss really what you wanted?" He teased. "Shutup. I only did it to stop her in her tracks before she got her heart broken." I shot back, shoving him away. He looked to the side. "You'reright on that; but that still doesn't answer my question." Dark said. "Which one; I answered all of them, asshole." I growled. "Did you reallywant to kiss me, or was it to stop Risa?" He asked carefully. "A bit ofboth, actually." I mumbled. "Pardon; I couldn't hear ya." Dark put a hand to his ear. "I said it's both!" I shouted. He gave me a smug look."What's so funny?" I demanded, folding my arms. "Mostly the firstpart,though. I knew it!" He laughed. "Dark, stow it; shut up!" I tackled him.We tumbled down the hill. I yelped. "Kura!" He grabbed hold of mywaist. I clung onto his chest, feeling him lift us back onto the ledge."Thank you," I thanked him. "No problem. Except you nearly got usKILLED!" He exclaimed. "I knew you'd say that," I grinned. Darkscowled, seething; I giggled. "Why I ever saved your neck, I'll neverknow..." He sighed. "Because maybe you like me." I teased; he flushed."I figured; Dark likes me, Dark likes me, Dark likes me...!" I sang,skipping like a kid. "Kura, enough!" He grabbed me, halting my taunting. "What; think I won't do it again? Ha!" I grinned. He harbored aserious mask, looking at me funny. "You thought I was being serious,weren't you?" I asked quietly. "No, it's not that..." He pulled away,walking off. I watched him with growing worry. "Dark," I touched hisarm; he looked at me. I hugged him. I felt him freeze up. "You can tellme. It's not like I've got anyone to blab to, y'know. Dark, what's hurting you?" I asked worriedly. He heaved a sigh, holding my back. Dark had a heart for once. He didn't blush or push me away that night.We stayed like that for a while, even though a part of me wanted him tohold me for eternity. "You wouldn't understand. It's too complex." Hesaid finally. "Try me. Or die trying." I challenged; he chuckled. I looked up. He had the saddest look on his face, shaking my core. I looked down,not meeting his eyes again. "Kura," I looked up a second time. He kissed me softly. I blushed as he pulled away. Dark touched my cheek. I smiledslightly, kissing him again. He held me in place, gripping my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling away and resting my headagainst his collar...

* * *

He bade me goodnight, closing my window. I sighed, dressing for bed.As I combed my hair, I looked at my mirror. My face was still red; Ismiled, placing my hand where he'd touched my cheek. "Such a romantic." I murmured, turning my light off...

* * *

I kept quiet the next few days, not saying much to anyone, even Riku.The night I'd spent with him was still freshly open, a wound on my heartthat I looked back on now and then. But it wasn't any old wound; thisone didn't hurt or anything. It felt warm and painless, which was prettyodd for a wound. I gripped the part of my uniform that covered wheremy heart was, rubbing my chest. I looked to the world outside theclassroom window. He'd opened up a part of me that had wanted himfrom the time when I first saw him. Dark was growing on me...

* * *

"Hey, Sugiyaki," I looked up to find the younger Harada twin. "Hey,Risa." I replied. "Have you seen Niwa around lately? I wanna talk withhim." She asked, looking about. "No, actually. How come?" I wondered."It's something important... I've gotta go; later!" Risa tore off to thebuilding. It hit me shortly; she'd found out about Dark. "Ah shit. Risa!"I shouted, getting up and running to find Daisuke...

* * *

"Niwa. Damnit, Dai; where are you?" I landed in the shade of the brushsilently, looking for my friend. _That's it; the art room! _I flew over tothe art rooms...

* * *

Skidding to a halt, I looked into the third room to find what I waslooking for. "Dai!" I exclaimed, seeing him painting on a canvas. "Oh;hey, Kura. What's wrong?" "Dai, we've gotta bolt. Risa knows aboutyou being Dark. C'mon. We've gotta get the hell out of here." I reported. "What; are you serious?" He asked in surprise. I nodded, grabbing his bag. "C'mon; let's bolt." I took his hand, my wings burstingout. "Hang on tight!" I gripped his wrist, hoisting him onto my back. Wetook off into the setting day...

* * *

"Are we safe here?" He asked as we landed in the park. "Yeah. Are youshaken from the flight, Daisuke?" I asked, gaining my strength. "No;thanks for saving me back there, Kura." He thanked me. "No problem.Least I could do," I panted, sitting against a tree. "Are you alright; youlook exhausted." Dai asked worriedly. "Just need to rest a bit, that's all." I answered, lying back and falling fast asleep...

* * *

A familiar presence awoke me. I roused, looking up. A familiar face withpurple eyes and hair met my vision. "Dark," I got bolt upright. "Hey. You look like you've been through hell. So, Risa was trying to catch me?"He sat down. I nodded. "Be glad I protected you, kaito. Both me and Daiare friends so it was the least I could do for him." I spoke. Dark smirkedat my robust tone, looking into space. "What is it?" I asked quietly. "Kura, can I ask you to do something for me?" He asked. I nodded. "Look after Daisuke for me. When this is all over, he'll need a guardianangel to watch over him, y'know. I... I won't be here." Dark declared.I looked down, skirting my foot in the grass. "You're leaving, aren't you?Dark, can I go with you...?" I asked, looking at him sadly. "No; Kura, I'msorry. Where I'm going, you can't follow. I won't be back for a while,though. Perhaps eternity," he mused. "Dark. Please; don't drag the sword deeper." I begged. He said nothing. I wiped away the tears fallingdown my cheek. "When will you leave?" I asked quietly. "Soon. Daisukeis getting farther from me, so he'll have no need of me in no time flat."Dark explained. "Can I...? For old time's sake," I asked. He smiled,nodding. I held onto him, burying my face into his shoulder. Darkstroked my hair, his chin on my shoulder blade. "I'll miss you, Dark."I murmured. "Same here, Kura. You're the only girl who was braveenough to walk toward me... I'll never forget you." He replied. I restedmy face against his neck, sighing. "Kura. Can I ask one more thing...?"He mused. I looked up...

* * *

He flew off into the night. I sighed, gathering my things and climbinginto bed. Turning off the lamp, I went to sleep...

* * *

School went by as normal. Dai and Riku grew closer, a good thing forthem. Risa would never forget Dark. Neither would I, obviously. As Ilooked to the clear skies outside the room, a black feather landed onthe windowpane outside. I looked at it in awe. "Can I use the restroom; it's an emergency!" I raised my hand...

* * *

Picking up the feather, I looked to the sky. There were no birds to beseen. Then that means... I looked to the feather again. A small ribboncolored red was tied around it. I smiled softly, looking to the skies again. "Dark," I murmured as the winds blew my hair...

* * *

"Kura," I looked up. A frown deepened his face. "Oh. Sorry, brother." Iapologized, looking back at my meal. "What's been up with you lately?You're being... not you." Koga munched, glancing at me concernedly. "It's nothing, actually." I answered dully. "Kura, don't be so stupid. I**am** your brother." He reminded me sharply. I sighed. "OK, just promiseyou won't laugh or get mad at me." I asked. "Fine." Koga sat back in hischair. I inhaled, telling him everything that'd been going on. He still satback in the chair when I'd finished. "Ouch." Koga muttered. "Yeah. AndI still miss him, too. Even though I know he's gone..." I trailed off sadly.He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, K. You were crazyfor the guy, weren't you?" Koga wondered quietly. I nodded, looking atthe table. A soft meow sounded before Akumu jumped onto the table-top, her light green eyes looking up at me. I smiled, stroking her fur. Akumu purred, nuzzling my chin. I giggled as her whiskers tickled myface. "Obviously Dark isn't the only one who loves you." Koga chuckled."Yeah," I smiled, hugging the grey tabby...

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning, only to result in an insomniatic restlessness. Sighing, I sat up in bed, throwing the sheetsoff. I had to get out. Opening the window, I tugged my hoodie on overmy nightshirt, spreading my wings and flying out into the silent night...

* * *

The winds blew softly against the ravine. It was quieter out here, I supposed, being away from the house and just hanging out in the darkness. I sighed, hugging my legs. Even if it was only going to be for ashort while, I'd still miss him. Badly. _But why am I feeling like this?_ Ikept wondering. _Why can't I just forget about him? Not like it lastedlong... __**But it felt like forever.**_ A second, small voice, countered. Iagreed. _It felt like an eternity with him here. But all good things cometo an end. I feel lost, right now. Noone to hold on to... noone to loveand be there to protect me. This sucks..._ I hadn't realized that I wasweeping. I wiped the tears away, looking to the moon gazing down onthe world. A soft flapping of wings sounded behind me. I stood boltupright, leaping away from the trees. "Dark?" I asked. The bushes rustled before a flock of birds flew forth and into the heavens. Myheartsank. It wasn't him... My shoulders shook. I sank to my knees blindly,looking at the dark wood before the anguished cries erupted through thenight...

* * *

Birds chirped. I roused, looking to find I was back in my room. I sat up,looking about. _Who... what happened? All I remember is crying... _Akumu meowed, leaping onto my lap. "Hey, girl." I smiled tiredly, curling my fingers softly into her fur as I stroked her fur along her spine.Akumu purred, looking down and pawing at something. "Aku. Quitplaying around..." I swatted her paw away, looking to find a note lyingin my lap, tied with a purple ribbon. "What the hell?" I muttered, picking it up and untying the ribbon. A black feather fell from inside. Ilooked at it and felt my heart leap into my throat. I looked back at thenote and began to read...

_Kura,_

_I'm sorry I left. You knew why, but I still feel like crap to leave youbehind. I apologize. Hopefully you can forgive me. Incase you're wondering, I'm fine. Miss you, but I'm fine, moreover. It's lonelyover here. I'll have to let you come next time. I really miss you. Evenif I liked Risa's grandmother in the past, she was too frail. She didn'tpossess the same strength and fiery courage you own. I'm saying thatI... Dammit. I love you. A lot. I'll find you next time, Kura. I swear toyou. So, goodbye, for now..._

_Love you forever,_

_**Dark**_

* * *

FIN!!

Kura, Koga and Akumu © WhiteWolf 9. 2007- 4. 2008 Daisuke, Dark & crew © DNAngel/ Yukiru Sugisaki


End file.
